


Kaleidoscope

by sumiya



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiya/pseuds/sumiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Prince Of Tennis drabbles. Parings, genres and rantings may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infirmery is way too far from Rikkai Tennis Courts.

“O-ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Ooooooow!” Akaya bit his tongue to stop himself from complaining further, at the _look_ on Yanagi-sempai's face. Senpai had already told him to be quiet a lot of times, but Yanagi-senpai had only said it because he couldn’t know how much it hurt. Still, Akaya tried to be quiet, but it was hard when Yanagi-senpai was rubbing that smelly thing on his scratches and cuts. Akaya had suggested they use hydrogen peroxide once and Sanada-fukubuchou had said that was for weaklings and to man up.

Akaya had thought Sanada was crazy or that he was a misogynist. Or was it a masochist? Something like that. Yukimura-buchou had just smiled, and the idea got forgotten just like that. 

They hadn’t really cared about it because none of the three demons got hurt at all, so they didn’t know.

“Fuck! That hurts!” Akaya cried out as Yanagi applied some more alcohol to an ugly scrape on his face. And the pressure on it only got worse after he swore. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yanagi-senpai put the cotton ball away and picked up a band-aid, but didn’t rip it open. He just held it in his hands. They stayed in silence for a while until Yanagi-senpai sighed. That was Akaya’s cue to start panicking because Yanagi-senpai _never_ sighed so he had probably done something wrong and Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fuckubuchou were going to kill him. Which he totally deserved because Yanagi-senpai wasn’t supposed to look sad at all, not like he looked now.

“I’m sorry, sempai!” Akaya hurried to say, already half-bowing. Yanagi’s eyebrows furrowed and Akaya was starting to think there wasn’t going to be anything left for Yukimura and Sanada to kill after all.

“Why are you apologizing, Akaya?”

“I…” Akaya gulped, “I did… I… I’m… I’m not sure?”

“You did nothing wrong, Akaya,” Yanagi chuckled. "Well, besides getting recklessly injured. You should stop trying to go your way, while under Seiichi’s yips.”

“But but… I must have done something else wrong! You wouldn’t look so upset if I didn’t! I don’t know what I did but let me make it up to you, senpai! I promise it won’t happen again!”

“I am not a fan of unnecessary wailing, Akaya…”

“I know! I’m _trying_ , senpai!”

“… but I truly dislike hearing you making pained sounds, Akaya. Not because they’re annoying, though they are, but because I don’t like you to be hurt.” Yanagi smiled. Well, the corners of his lips turned slightly upwards… or it might had been a trick of the light, but Akaya was sure that it still counted as a smile. “Since you promised you’ll make it up to me, stop getting hurt, perhaps? It seems highly improbable, but I’ve seen worse odds come to life. Like playing tennis completely blind, or sensory deprived and still winning.”

“I will, senpai! I promise you I will defeat buchou for you! ” Akaya wasn’t sure why Yanagi sighed again, but that was definitely a half smile on his face. He could bet his manga collection to it (Just not to Niou-sempai, he always cheated in bets).

“So… mm… if you’re not mad at me… can I get the dinosaur band-aid instead? The white one is kind of lame…”


	2. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaya needs a tutor, Yukimura assigns him one.

“ _You’re not even trying!_ ” Yanagi wanted to slam the book shut in frustation. He closed it gently and put it aside with care, instead. The poor crumpled pages were only staying together by sheer force of will, after all the abuse it had been put through. The boy sprawled on the floor on his room only gave him a puzzled look and raised himself to a half-sitting position. 

“Why are we stopping? Ha! I got that last one right, right?! I told you I was improving senpai!” 

“No. You didn’t. I said you’re not even trying to get the answers right,” Yanagi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself calm, like usual. It must have been the hot weather outside, making people 34% edgier and 45% more intolerant. That had led to Akaya’s English teacher giving him detention. The poor man must have thought the boy had been pranking him by his complete failure to understand the language. 

Yukimura, of course, hadn’t been happy at all with Akaya missing practice. He believed the solution consisted in assigning a tutor from the team to pull up Akaya's grades. Yagyuu had been taking extra classes lately and the concept of leaving Niou and Akaya alone and supervised, meant disaster and and 84% chance of someone calling the firefighters. Again. 

Which had meant that Yanagi had been the only option.

Akaya groaned and flopped onto the floor again, as if trying to get a little colder by increasing his contact with the floor. Even with Yanagi’s windows open, the heat was barely manageable. “I hate this shit.”

“Language.”

“I’m exploriiiing the language, Yanagi-senpai...” 

Yanagi could feel a headache coming his way.


	3. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you believe in the butterfly effect, Genichirou?”

Yukimura stared at the sky above; there weren’t many stars with so many city lights under them but even a small glimpse was enough for now, probably. Because Yukimura wasn’t really seeing them but was instead focused in the faint smell of rain and musk and Sanada’s cologne and how his chest went up and down under him. They were lying on the hospital roof, on a wet hospital sheet because it had rained earlier. It had taken a lot of convincing, to coerce him into sneaking past the night shift nurses,  in order to stay after visit hours and then to make a dummy out of pillows to pretend Yukimura was still sleeping in his room. He didn’t remember the last time he had been with Sanada like this, enjoying each other’s company without the constant beeping from the machines and the smell of death inside the hospital. Because whatever they used to try and disguise it with, hospitals smelt like people dying and people already dead.

Sanada was playing with his hair and that felt nice, calming. Yukimura sighed.

“Are you alright?” Sanada’s voice was worried and almost panicky and Yukimura rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was probably dying, but couldn’t he just sigh in peace?

“Sing for me?”

“What?”

“Sing for me. I’ve heard you multiple times across the hallway at school but I don’t remember you singing for me before.”

“Hmm. What do you want me to sing?”

“I don’t know. Whatever it is fine, it’s not like I’m going to pay attention to the lyrics. I like how your chest vibrates when you speak, I want to feel it when it sings.”

And Sanada started singing softly, just for the two of them, as he continued caressing his hair.

Sanada could never deny him anything. He would be upset and throw a fit over it, but it in the end, he would give in. Everyone did. Yukimura could fool himself into thinking it was his natural charm, as if that hadn’t been washed out by months of being in the hospital and lack of sunlight and tennis. It was easy to achieve as long he didn’t focus too much on his appearance in the mirror or the weakness of his voice.

Yukimura closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sanada, pushing away those haunting thoughts. Everything was alright like this.

Sanada only stopped singing when he thought Yukimura had fallen asleep.

“Do you believe in the butterfly effect, Genichirou?”

“Pardon?” Sanada jumped a little, probably startle at Yukimura still being awake. Yukimura chuckled softly.“The butterfly effect… the butterfly effect… wasn’t it something about mathematics or economics?”

“Must be. Heard about it from Renji. Anyway…. There’s this thing that if you change a little something, it changes everything. Sometimes I wonder, if I hadn’t rushed that operation back in middle school… the recovery… I…”

“No. Stop it, Seiichi. I won’t let you do this. It was foolish of us, thinking tennis was the only thing that mattered, but don’t do this to yourself. No. Everything happens for a reason.”  Sanada was shaking under him, not only vibrating now and Yukimura felt a sadness creeping inside him. He had always burdened Sanada so much, with everything. With schoolwork, with worries, with the responsibilities Yukimura didn’t have the strength to fully take over but was too weak to let go entirely.  Sanada probably had to deal with Renji’s pessimistic probabilities all the time, as well. “No. And everything will be alright after tomorrow’s surgery. I just know it. So stop thinking about different outcomes. There is only one, got it?”

Ah. It wasn’t fair when he used that voice. It was low, and full of raw feelings and Yukimura loved to shut Sanada up by kissing him when he used it. Turning around to do that was difficult now, and would probably make him dizzy, so he sighed instead.

“Okay. Let’s focus on the butterfly effect, then. A little bug moves its wings at some place, and causes a tornado elsewhere.”

“Isn’t that the same thing? Seiichi…”

“Wait, wait, I have a point! It means that the small amount of air its wings moved managed to travel half a world.” Yukimura stared at the night sky above, intently. “I know I’ve burdened you so much through these years and you’ve stuck by me through my ups and down with the patience of a saint, and still, I’m going to continue being selfish.” At least one more time.

“Seiichi, that’s not—“

“So, if anything… draws us apart, for whatever reason. A cure elsewhere… needing to go back to America…”… Death…“You are going to sing to the night, alright? According to that principle, your voice will reach me. Somehow.”

“ _Seiichi_ …” The arm around his chest tightened, and even if it wasn’t pressing down at all, Yukimura felt out of breath. The sky was becoming blurry.

“Or cause a tornado elsewhere. I don’t care. Just keep singing for me, okay?”

“Seiichi… I…”

“ _Promise_ me.”

“Of course. I will sing for you. Until my last breath.”

Yukimura swallowed but the knot in his throat didn’t go away.

“Good. Now, move a little because I’m going to sleep. You are going to say that we should go back down, but I don’t want to. I want to spend the night with you. Like this.”

“The nurses…”

“Will freak out, of course.”

Sanada groaned quietly.“Niou has been around lately, hasn’t he? It’s starting to rub off on you.”

“Puri~”

Sanada chuckled now and Yukimura smiled in return. He shifted a little, careful not to pull out his IV in order to avoid unnecessary pain, and turned to look at Sanada. He was slightly red-eyed and looked worn out. Yukimura stared at him, trying to say without words how much he loved Sanada and how sorry he was about all this –how he should have been a braver man and sent him away, break out of a painful, dying burden. Instead, he just kissed him softly.

Sanada returned the kisses -carefully as he always did-, before he started singing again, successfully lulling Yukimura to sleep.  

“I love you too.”

 

-x-

 

Sanada hummed as he lit the incense and kneeled before the altar. He continued, as he silently thought of a prayer and bowed again to place a chaste kiss on the photo. Yanagi bowed too and they left together, as they always had since _then_.

“Renji, do you believe in the Butterfly Effect?”

“The chaos theory? I… It’s an interesting theory. Why do you ask, Genichirou?”

“Can a butterfly batting its wings cause a tornado somewhere else in the world?”

“Probably. It hasn’t been proved to be true, but it hasn’t been proved to be false either. With how eager theorists are to prove something wrong, it’s likely to be true?”

Still, heaven was far away.

“Hmm.” Sanada would have to sing a little louder, just in case.


	4. Kiss Goodnight

“Leave.”

Sanada called, in the darkness of his room, without looking up. The candle flickered fleetingly, and he squinted so he could finish cleaning out the open wound and rest of the venom. He bit down on the cloth on his mouth a little more at the stinging pain, adjusting the bandages on his arm accordingly. That vampire had done quite the number on him, this time. The raid hadn’t been easy; the vampires had been expecting them and had been prepared to fight the vampire-hunters. There had also been too many of the nightwalkers, more than the ones they had anticipated. Sanada would need to have a word with his superiors to investigate from where within the ranks the information leaks had come from. 

The fight between them all had been fierce and Sanada had been careless. One of <i>them</i> had seen an opening and had taken it, his claws piercing through Sanada’s armor and leaving open cuts on his arm. Sanada had taken him down but his movements had been compromised after that, with the sedative effect of the venom slowing down his ability.

Even with his concentration focused on getting rid of any trace of vampire venom, Sanada saw the curtains on his balcony swing gently. It would have had a calming effect on him, if it’s cause had merely been the night breeze. Sanada frowned and put away his medical supplies, feeling tired and annoyed at the same time.

“I’m not in the mood tonight, Yukimura,” he said, as if the vampire would ever listen to anything he said. If he hadn’t done it when they both were kids and human, it was unlikely to happen now. Sanada moved away from the hand that appeared from nowhere to try and caress his cheek.

“This is so foolish,” Yukimura said, invading Sanada’s personal space as he always did. Sanada sighed heavily. Yukimura had always had problems with boundaries, as if they were below him--but maybe Sanada just lacked the will to enforce them. Even more so when Yukimura decided to straddle his lap, and the hard coldness of his body was like a balm to Sanada’s feverish body. “You are reacting to the venom, you are hotter than usual.”

Sanada didn’t reply.

Yukimura picked up Sanada’s injured arm and slowly undid the bandages. When the open wound started to bleed again, Yukimura brought it to his lips, to lick it. Sanada shivered and tried to pull away but Yukimura didn’t relent.  “Stubborn fool, choosing this instead of eternal life…”

Sanada sighed heavily. Yukimura was as light as a feather but strong as marble; trying to pushing him off, would only end in hurting himself. “We’ve been through this before.”

“You are just being stubborn.”

“I like being human and I will give my life to protect humans from vampires.”

“From my kind,” Yukimura challenged, raising an eyebrow. Sanada winced a little. Even after five years since losing Yukimura to one of the nightwalkers, it was so hard to stop thinking of him as a long-time friend and lover.

“You are an exception,” Sanada grumbled, looking away. “There is no shame in wanting to live, you were too sick and this was the only way.”

Yukimura forced him to look into his eyes, grabbing Sanada by the chin. “I  _ chose _ to be a vampire, Sanada. And I like it. Actually, I would turn you right now, if I wasn’t so sure you would kill yourself in a scheme to regain your honor or something stupid like that.”’

Sanada glared at him. “You always make this difficult.”

“It would be boring if it was easy. Plus, I would rather not change you when you are old and frail, Sanada.”

“Seiichi, please…”

“I don’t like to see you hurt!” Yukimura snapped, fangs bared, and Sanada felt a shiver going down his spine–his vampire hunter instincts kicking in, alerting him of the danger of an unstable vampire. The nightwalkers tended to have stronger and more volatile emotions than humans, and even if Yukimura wasn’t starving or in bloodlust, it didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous.

They stayed still, in a tense silence

“Just once. Give in, to  _ me _ . Just this once, let me take care of it,” Yukimura whispered to his ear, pleading, as he nuzzled his cheek and Sanada felt his resolve starting to shake.  _ No _ , he needed to stay strong, vampire blood was addictive and he was already too bound to Yukimura as it was; this couldn’t happen. It would only end up in disaster.  

“Seiich—“

Yukimura silenced him then, the best way he knew how. Yukimura’s lips tasted like blood and were hard and cold when they had once been soft and warm. Sanada should have felt repulsed by it, but this was Yukimura, and he ached for this, as much as he hated it. It was outrageous, being the Captain of legions of Vampire Hunters while being so wrapped around the finger of one of them. 

Well, not “one” of them, but Yukimura. It was Yukimura’s hands on his hair and neck, it was Yukimura’s scent, even if tamed by the lack of blood and the venom that stopped his body from aging, it was the love they once shared and couldn’t exist properly, anymore.

Sanada groaned into the kiss, in a mix of pain and pleasure, as Yukimura’s hands became bolder, probing at the sore places where Sanada had taken blows earlier that night. Then, Yukimura intensified the kiss and Sanada was too lightheaded to protest that it was going too fast.

When he felt the coppery taste of fresh blood on his mouth—Yukimura’s blood, Sanada tried to put a stop to it all. That was playing dirty, vampire’s blood was a natural sedative to make the victim to comply. Yukimura was trying to knock him out to cure him, he know Sanada wouldn’t agree to be bitten otherwise. Sanada growled and tried to pull away, to reach the knife on the table but Yukimura held his hand and laced his fingers together. Yukimura’s free hand kept his head in place as he passed more blood through the kiss, forcing him to swallow it. Soon, always too soon, the darkness closed around him and he succumbed into unconsciousness with Yukimura’s name on his lips. 

 


	5. Cold

“Ah. It appears there was a miscalculation—“

“Miscalculation, my ass,” Niou snapped back at Yagyuu, throwing an expensive-looking vase at him. Yagyuu moved out of the way, just in time (the bastard) and the ornament smashed against the wall, instead of his big lying head. “The world is ending out there! There is no way you miscalculated this!”

Niou pointed out the window. It simply looked like there was a white sheet covering the outside of the window, when in fact, it was a snowstorm so strong, that it was a fucking miracle that the snow lodge was still standing. This was  _ supposed _ to have been an easy job; come here, steal the info they needed from the agoraphobic weirdo that lived in this place, and get the hell out. Instead, they had barely reached the cabin before being caught by a huge snowstorm, trapping them inside the cabin. Niou glared at Yagyuu, filled with justified rage. Yagyuu was the one in charge of logistics: who they stole from and how, while Niou was in charge of breaking safes and codes. Usually, all went well, but Yagyuu had been lousy at managing details, as of late. They hadn't been caught, but Niou had noticed it anyway. This, however, was unacceptable.

“If we're going to jail because of this, I swear I’ll…”

“Nobody knows we are here. Besides, our target and the police wouldn’t be able to come up the mountain through this weather. We are safe. After the storm passes, I will gladly take whatever you think I deserve over this, Niou-kun…”

Niou crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep in as much as human warmth as possible. It was really cold. The agoraphobic weirdo was against technology. That was a given, with how far from civilization this place was. And that meant, of course, no central heating.

“If we freeze to death because of this, I swear I’ll fucking kill you again. What the hell were you thinking anyway?" 

Yagyuu didn’t protest and that was good, because Niou wasn’t in the mood to listen to any excuses. He looked at the fireplace and the logs stacked up against the back wall. They looked dry enough to start a fire to save themselves.

“Make a fire, Yagyuu.”

Yagyuu looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Make a fucking fire. It’s your fault I’m freezing.”

“You are not freezing. You’re wearing thermal clothes and we are inside a shelter, that is more than enough to survive this storm. A fire will give away our location.”

“The hell if I care… you said they can’t come up now, right? Well, make a fire.”

“No.”

“Alright. I’ll fucking make the fire,” Niou growled, as he got up from his seat on the large couch and shoved some logs carelessly into the fireplace.  “I’ll even set the whole place on fire while I’m at it, you ass…”

Yagyuu didn’t reply, neitherstopping him nor helping, so Niou worked alone in silence, until there was a nice, cozy fire burning. He didn’t turn around to look at Yagyuu and just settled for watching the flames, and trying to suppress the urge to shove Yagyuu’s diary into the fire as more kindling. Yagyuu always carried that book around, even during jobs and Niou could hear the sound of him scribbling.

Taking one of the pillows on the couch, Niou laid down on the floor near the fire. It was warm and nice, enough to forget they were probably fucked and would need to escape from the police in the middle of the storm. He would think about that later, after a short nap or something.

Walking up the mountain and then breaking into this cabin had been challenging, leaving Niou worn out, and the sound of the crackling wood was soothing enough to lull him to sleep. He dreamt about nothing, about the sounds of the nature and the cold and the heat and success and failure. Abstract shit that Yanagi would have loved to analyze, but for Niou, was just peaceful and soothing.

He woke up to an arm around his middle, and a body against his back.

Niou decided he was still mad, and fuck Yagyuu and his teddy bear issues. He pulled the heavy arm off him and sat up, Yagyuu's jacket falling to the floor as a result. Apparently, Yagyuu had fallen asleep on the floor next to him, and had covered them both with his clothes. The idiot. Losing the warmth of Niou woke him up and through the corner of his eyes, Niou  watched Yagyuu rub his eyes, before putting his glasses on again.

“Niou-kun….”

The fire was still smouldering slightly and Niou poked at it with a stick. Yagyuu sighed.

“Niou-kun, I…”

Niou firmly pointed his back at Yagyuu, a sign of his displeasure. Which turned out to be a bad idea. You never turned your back on people like Yagyuu, because they would take advantage of it. Yagyuu embraced him from behind, strongly and firmly, his chin resting on Niou's shoulder next to his ear.

“It isn’t that bad, is it?” he whispered, “We are spending some time together. Alone, just the two of us.”

“You won’t be getting any time alone if they catch us here. Lots of roomies, eager to spend time with you. Pretty face, fancy hair, glasses…yeah, you’ll be popular in jail.”

Yagyuu kept silent and Niou rolled his eyes. It wasn’t satisfying when his remarks weren’t causing the expected reaction. He was just messing with Yagyuu, which was his lawful right that came with being stuck in the middle of  _ nowhere _ because of him. Even if they weren’t in any real danger. Niou knew that they would be able to escape… probably. It wouldn’t be easy to cover their trails in the snow but, if the storm continued, it would take care of it, and they would be out of reach when the cops came.   

“Would you like that? Me being shared around?” Yagyuu said and his tone was clipped and distant and Niou knew then that he might have crossed a line. He shrugged and Yagyuu sighed, his breath hot against Niou’s neck. 

 

“You just don’t see it, do you?” he continued and Niou could hear the blatant frustration in his voice. He felt tempted to turn around and see Yagyuu’s face, the impenetrable mask that rarely cracked and stayed stubbornly impenetrable most of the time. “If it’s not work, it’s Yukimura. or Marui… I believe you spent more times in Yanagi’s warehouse than you do back home. I want you, Masaharu. I want to be with you, I want to feel you under me and I want to hear you screaming my name, and my name only.”

 

“And you thought this was a good idea….” Niou huffed. “Stopping in the middle of a fucked up job to get laid? I’m always on board for sexy times, but getting thrown into jail might be where I draw the line, Hiroshi.”

 

“No one is coming, Masaharu. I set this up, there is no job.”

There was an awkward silence then, only broken by the furious storm outside and the quiet sound of the logs smouldering the fire. Niou felt Yagyuu’s arm tightening around him and something shifted inside of him.  Yeah, it was  _ kinda _ fucked up to kidnap him in the middle of nowhere, with the world collapsing around them.  But… how lonely had Niou made Yagyuu feel for him to resort to these kind of tactics, so far away from his prissy comfort zone? Niou’s unknowing actions had forced Yagyuu to think that only a snowstorm, sent from hell itself, could stop him from running away. 

 

Niou turned around suddenly, shoving Yagyuu off him and pinning him to floor. 

 

"You tricked me,” Niou said, looking down at Yagyuu and taking his glasses off. Yagyuu’s  stare became unfocused immediately but the pain and rage was still there, and Niou confirmed his earlier thoughts. 

 

"Puri."

 

Niou brushed Yagyuu’s hair off his face with his fingers gently, before he flicked him on the forehead. Hard. Yagyuu winced a little, crossing his eyes and Niou chuckled. Adorable bastard. He decided liked him better like this, raw and unprotected and very much at his mercy. And that he didn’t want anyone else looking at him like this, able to touch him or kiss him. Yagyuu was his. 

 

Niou nuzzled Yagyuu’s cheek gently. A silent apology. Yagyuu choked back a sigh and tried to hold back a shiver, but Niou knew better. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Yagyuu’s lips, before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.  

 

Niou pulled Yagyuu’s wrists up and held them upright, to make him stay still. 

 

“So… you said no one is coming, Ya~gyuu?”


End file.
